User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny Watches Youtube Special~Stand Alone Indiana Jones Games
Hello everybody and welcome to a special edition of Johnny Watches Youtube. Today, I will talk about some of the games that are from the famous Movie Trilogy: Indianan Jones. Now, just to remind you guys that this will be about the games that are not based on the movies, only the games which are stand alone and do not follow the movies. Indiana Jones and The Fate of Atlantis Taken place in 1939, a few months after the events of The Last Crusade. As Indy was going through the attic of his office at Marshal College (where he teaches Archaeology) he was approached by several men who tell him that the Nazis are on the trail to find the lost fabled city of Atlantis. He is also told to find his former girlfriend and colleague in his studying of Archaeology: Sophia Hapgood who says that she has psychic powers and even hosts shows. With Indy's knowledge and Sophia's powers, they can find Atlantis but what happens next is uncertain. This game is like the Telltale Games (e.g., Back to The Future, Jurassic Park) it's a "point & click" adventure game as Indy needs to talk to certain people to get them to help you, Indy must also find certain items if a particular person is to help him, what he does in certain situations also what effects the game in a lot of subtle ways, Indy can use his wits or his fists, or even his friends to help him, and how he handles problems will effect the rest of the game, it can either end good or bad as there are numerous endings and it'll depend on what happens in the game. Indy also goes to various places from Marshal College to the Streets of Monte Carlo to the Southern Mediterranean. and even on a Nazi U-Boat. Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine Complete Playlist In the year 1947 (with World War 2 just getting finished) Indiana Jones was investigating something in the Badlands of New Mexico, during this expedition Indy was discovered by his old GF: Sophia Hapgood (yes, she returns) who is now a CIA agent tells Indy that the Soviets are doing an archaeological dig in the deserts of Iraq. It is said that the ancient Babylonians were capable of creating technology that far surpassed anything that was known for their time, they have created what is known only as the "Infernal Machine", if the Soviets discover this machine they can create technolgoeis that can far surpass anything fielded by the Allies. Indy must stop the Soviets in their tracks as well as finding the Infernal Machine. The game looks and feels like a Third Person Shooter game (at first glance) as you shoot enemies with guns. Indy will have his own 6-shooter which is low powered but never runs out of ammo, he can also use other automatic pistols as well as rifles which can do more damage. But this is an Indiana Jones game, and there has to be exploration and puzzle solving, and this game also brings that fun stuff as well. Indy also uses a lot of powerups, apart from the guns mentioned earlier, Indy also uses First Aid-Kits for when his health is low, Anti-Venom Packs when Indy gets bitten by a Spider, a Snake or even stung by a Scorpion. He also uses a Machete to cut down thick vines, or even to attack certain enemies such as Crocodiles, Sharks, Pirannha Fish (as Indy can alsos wim in this game. As Indy finds a piece of the Infernal Machine, he can use them (there not just to solve puzzles) as they can send out vibrations that can break weak walls, make Indy Invisible, levatate him to areas that are otherwise unreachable. Indy also travels to many exotic locations from the American Badlands to Anicent Babylonia to the cold mountains on the Chinese-Soviet Border and the warm abandoned islands not far from the Phillipines, to the Dark and danky Jungles of the Mayan Temples and to the blinding sands of Egypt. There is also a secret level you can access to if you collect enough stone idols to get Indy's IQ up. Indiana Jones and The Emperor's Tomb Complete Playlist Set in 1935 before the events of The Temple of Doom, Indy was investigating something in the ruins of a Mayan City, he then met a Chinese Government Official named Kai-Ti Chang about the Chinese legend of the Heart of The Dragon which is a Black Colored Pearl which is buried in the tomb where the first Chinese Emperor: Qi Shi Huang and even tells that the Nazis have their eyes on it, he also asks Indy to find another relic called the Mirror of Dreams which is in pieces and Indy must find the other 2. Now he must in the hunt for The Emperor's Tomb. The gameplay is smilar to the Batman; Arkham Asylum series of games as Indy uses his punches to deal with enemies, though he can also use guns and even his whip to fight enemies in this game. He also has a canteen he can use to restore his health (though there are also first aid kits he can use) and especially in the earlier stages there's always a spring where Indy can refill his canteen. There is also quite a bit of exploration (though not as much as in the Infernal Machine) but Indy can also find artifacts and even extra content, he also has to fight some bosses, especially a giant octopus where Indy must use Spearguns to defeat the monster. Indy also travels to many locations such as The Mayan Ruins, Prague, Istanbul, Hong Kong and to the East China Sea. Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Taken place in 1939 (after The Last Crusade and before The Fate of Atlantis) Indy was in Egypt on an expedition, he then discovers that the Nazis were also in the vicinity and he fights to defeat them. He then heads to San Francisco where he is supposed to meet an old friend but was ambushed during a Chinatown Celebration. After that, he was told the story of the Staff of Kings (or The Staff of Moses) and the Nazis are in the hunt for the relic, and Indy must stop them. Like in The Emperor's Tomb, this game focuses on close combat, but it also has puzzle solving elements as well. Indy goes from Egypt to San Francisco to Panama and even to the Cold Mountains of Nepal where Indy must build fires to warm up from the dangerous cold outside. Well taht is it for this edition. Don't forget to check out my Movies and World wikis too. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts